User talk:BlizzardLemon
EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:50, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Review Hi, I was hoping to submit a story to Whitix's upcoming competition and am having a wee bit of trouble getting some feedback on the writer's workshop. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking some time when you have the chance, and reading through it and offering your thoughts? Given your suggestion I decided to let loose and not hold back on word count so it's a bit longer than normal (5000 words-ish). If you can't that's fair enough, but any feedback would be appreciated. It doesn't have to be a long review or anything. ChristianWallis (talk) 14:25, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Advice Just to save you from wasting time, when a story is really bad, like the one I just deleted, it's best to just add the delete template. You see, if it takes a complete overhaul to make it readable, then it's not really the author's work after that. When editing, just be sure to only fix mistakes. Even if something they wrote is laughably bad, just leave it, except for actual mistakes. If they're misspelling every other word and not capitalizing "I" or not using punctuation, just add the delete template like this at the top of the story. Thanks for being nice and trying to save their story, but just keep this in mind for the future so you don't waste your time. Keep up the good work. Jay Ten (talk) 13:27, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Getting Your Work Out There Hey, So it dawned on me earlier today that while you mentioned that you'd like to get your stories a bit more attention I've never seen your work up on the writer's showcase. It's there so that writer's can get a bit more attention, although it doesn't always work it's still better than nothing so I thought I'd point it out to you. It might help a little. ChristianWallis (talk) 15:33, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Well I can guarantee you're not a shit writer, and that you should use whatever you can to get your work out there. Just to help as well it'd be useful to read the rules but other than that it's quite a simple forum to use. It's also a great place to find new well written stories to read. ChristianWallis (talk) 15:54, June 29, 2016 (UTC) User templates Noticed you were accrediting your stories and though I'd share this template you can put at the bottom of the story page: . This template adds your name licenses your story. You can also use this template to add a non-commercial use license: . Feel free to ask if you have any questions. ~~~~ :Just a heads-up though, having a non-commercial license means that if you're trying to get your story narrated on YouTube, that you may have to waive that right as a lot of channels are monetized. I pick-and-choose stories what I tag with a NC license (mainly my novellas) so I can still readily share my stories. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:38, June 29, 2016 (UTC) ::No problemo amiga. As for getting narrated, I said the same thing, sometimes all it takes is to ask. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:07, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Re: Check the Front Page Thank you so much for the congratulations! Your recent feedback has been incredibly helpful and I really appreciate the support. I love reading your stories so you always know where to go if you want feedback! ChristianWallis (talk) 20:57, July 1, 2016 (UTC) review Since you offered, I would appreciate more feedback on Gracious Host which is also in the Workshop. It's not a micropasta though (it's about 2700 words), and undoubtedly still has some wrinkles to iron out, especially in regards to setting up the ending properly. Any criticism is welcome. Nachtrae (talk) 13:03, July 14, 2016 (UTC) : How dare you offer your services to review other stories only to quickly hop away when asked! : Just kidding. Good luck on the training and I'll be sure to nudge you tomorrow : Nachtrae (talk) 13:29, July 14, 2016 (UTC) ::: I noticed and just went through the story again to add the suggested changes from you and the others! They're mostly small changes, but I did add a little bit where the GraciousHost comments on what he thinks of the internet (and indirectly answers your earlier question in regards to his connection to being online) ::: Nachtrae (talk) 18:33, July 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::: The update had already been placed my fellow female horror writer ::::: Nachtrae (talk) 19:05, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Gave you feedback on the updated version! You could 'bump' the thread and state that the story's been updated too (though now it's back up because of my feedback). Might make it easier to get people's attention Nachtrae (talk) 11:36, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Curation So in a bid to increase community participation I have decided to put together a blog curating some recent stories that I have enjoyed and thought I'd let you know I included one of yours! Please take a look here and feel free to comment if you like any of the other stories, or for any reason at all really.ChristianWallis (talk) 13:49, August 8, 2016 (UTC) :Hey, and you're welcome! I enjoy your stories and hope we get to see more of them soon. And if you wouldn't mind dropping a comment on the curation blog would be appreciated. I'm trying to get it as much exposure as possible and I think bumping it in the activity feed, and increasing the number of editors, will help it significantly. Thank youuuuu ChristianWallis (talk) 14:25, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Check Up Hey, haven't seen you around for a while and just wanted to check up and see how you were doing? I know the last thing you posted said you'd received some bad news - I hope things have been going a little better since then. Hopefully we'll see you back here soon ChristianWallis (talk) 15:27, October 10, 2016 (UTC) We haven't heard from you in a while. Hope everything's alright. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 12:12, October 18, 2016 (UTC) :Congratulations! That's great news. I look forward to seeing this idea of yours - make sure to drop me a message when you post it :) ChristianWallis (talk) 20:15, October 18, 2016 (UTC) :Hey, sorry I totally forgot to go back to the second draft! That was just my memory slipping. I'll make sure to go over it tomorrow ChristianWallis (talk) 18:56, October 24, 2016 (UTC) * The Letter Incident * Unfamiliar * Backseat Charlie * Money Troubles * Crooked Faced Edgar * Bea Wary * The Program * Cruising Altitude Thank you. --That One Machine I am a bot operated by Underscorre (talk) 17:15, August 22, 2018 (UTC) * The Letter Incident * Unfamiliar * Backseat Charlie * Money Troubles * Crooked Faced Edgar * Bea Wary * The Program * Cruising Altitude Thank you. --That One Machine I am a bot operated by Underscorre (talk) 23:46, September 22, 2018 (UTC)